A & E
by LastSurvivorOfTheApocalypse
Summary: My name is Anna Anderson, I'm 17 years old and I'm visiting the high school of Arendelle. My hobbies are, longboarding, video games, swimming and hanging out with friends. I'm about to find out why Elsa Frost hates me. Wish me luck. I'll need it. also main character: Jack Frost
1. Chapter 1

The warm summer wind brushed against my flushed cheeks, as I hurriedly pushed with my foot, to increase the speed of my longboard. I was pretty fast, but I had to get faster, if I wanted to make it in time. Finally Arendelle High School came into my view. But right in front of me appeared also a cordoning off. I panicked, because I was too fast to change to the street, so the only options I had were to crash into that cordoning off or to jump over it, but what would happened then, I couldn't tell. At the last minute I pushed my foot down and jumped.

Suddenly everything slowed down as I practically flew over the cordoning off. My ginger pigtails streamed behind me in the wind and I stretched my hands out. _Oh my god, this is amazing!_ The moment didn't last long, as my board lowered it's flight. _Oh my, oh my , oh my._ I landed and I was still on my board, uninjured. ''Yeah!'' I yelled happily. _Oh I just hope someone saw how cool that was!_ I looked back to see how high I actually jumped, well that was a bad idea. My board got stuck and I flew forwards. ''Uff.'' I just crashed into another person and knocked them at the same time over. We landed on the hard pavement and we both whined in pain.

''Oh my god, I'm sooo so sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going and my board got stuck, and-.'' ''I'm fine Anna, I'm glad I caught you.'' A familiar, deep voice laughed and I looked down. Messy white hair, ice blue eyes his typical cheeky grin. ''Jack!'' I said relieved. It would have been worse If I had landed on a stranger. We stood up, and dusted us down ''Nice jump though.'' He said acknowledging. I grinned proudly at him. ''Practice is everything.'' ''Yeah I know.'' He said and gave me a friendly slap on the back. ''Ready for hell?'' He asked and pointed to our school. ''No, but I think that doesn't really matter in that case.'' He grinned. ''Yeah, I think you're right.'' I picked up my longboard and we made our way to the double doors. Other students rushed past us, into their classes or took things out of their lockers.

Jack Frost and I were best friends since we were little. He was wild, loud, smart, handsome ( He is the crush of a lot of girls in our school) and a typical troublemaker. But he also was pretty good at school, which I couldn't quite understand, because he never took notes in class or paid any attention to what the teachers said. I once asked him how he's doing it to have the best grades. He just said with a sly grin ''Well Anna, I just have **it**.'' And as I asked him what ' **it** ' was, he shrugged. ''If you would have **it** , you would know what **it** is.'' He was messing around with me again, so I just gave up. He probably cheated. We came in front of my english class to an halt. ''See you later in math, We'll have so much fun.'' He gave me his cheeky grin and walked away. I sighed. Math with Jack was quite a torture.

* * *

''3+9=(9x3)-6..'' I whispered, while I copied the algebraic equation from the blackboard in front of me.*prick* ''Anna.'' I immediately started, but refused to give the idiot who broke the law 'Don't disturb Anna while she's obviously dutifully taking notes...,ever!' any attention.

I just went on with my writing, but my voice got a little louder this time and I shifted a few inches away from my attacker. ''27=27-6''*prick* ''Hey Anna psst.'' This time he did it even harder and I tried not to lose my temper because of this douchebag next to me. _No he won't win this time!_ While my one hand was busy with writing, the other clung to one of my pigtails. A habit from me, when I got nervous or in that case angry.

The volume of my voice rose and a few other students turned to me, giving me puzzled looks, but I didn't pay them any attention, I was so deep in rage. ''21=..*prick*..21!'' I screamed the last number and finally turned my head around. ''WHAT?'' Amused and unbelieving ice blue eyes widened and looked back at me. One hand on his mouth, apparently to cover up a laugher, while his other one was buried in his messy, white hair. Jackson Frost Ladies and Gentlemen.

His eyes wandered to the front, where usually stood the teacher and just in that moment I realized that the whole room was dead silent except from a few giggles here and there. I felt my cheeks heating up, as I felt all eyes on me. I apparently looked like a tomato, as my face adopted the color of my hair. I slowly turned my head to the front as well. There stood my teacher, arms folded in front of his chest. ''Principal?'' I asked carefully, guilt visible on my face. ''Principal.'' He nodded. With a frustrated huff I packed up my things and made my way to the door, but before I left I gave Jack one last look, which sent him the message 'I'll take care of you later asshole'. He just grinned and leaned back, hands folded behind his head in an act of satisfaction. It always ended like that, wether he had to go to the principal or I. Luckily Mr. Adam our principal got used to it.

I slammed the door shut after I left the class and made my way to the principals office. The only noises were my footsteps on the fresh-wiped floor. I kind of liked the walks there, it was so quiet and I had time to think about various things. My thoughts immediately wandered to the white haired evil, so called my best friend. I sighed, Jack always managed to get me into trouble, always, wether like today or with some of his stupid pranks. Okay, they were quite funny and it made even more fun to prepare them or when they got into action. I just couldn't forget Mr. Meyers face, as he realized he was stuck on his chair, once in class, that was hilarious. And just now I couldn't suppress the giggle at the thought about it.

''What's so funny?'' Startled my head snapped to the source of the voice, but I already knew who it was. Elsa Frost casually leaned against one of the many lockers in the hallway, back straight. She wore a blue summer dress and her usual french braid, which rested over her left shoulder and of course that characteristic kind, enchanting, lopsided smile of hers, which a lot of boys fell for. I internal sighed. _Those Frosts are everywhere, I swear!_ ''Uh..Uhm nothing really, just thought about a joke. What are you doing here anyway? Don't you've class?''

For some reason I always began to get nervous around her, I didn't know why but it was just her appearance. When she enters a room, she's the centre, like the sun and everyone is circling around her. Oh, I forgot to mention that she's one of the most popular girls in our school besides Sarah Martin, but Sarah is just an attention-seeking bitch, who is very hyped by the boys. Elsa was kind, funny, smart, pretty, standing out with her blond, nearly white hair (I swear it was its natural color) and always so regal, like she was raised in a castle, in that case the total opposite from her brother.

Elsa looked thoughtfully at her shoes, there were lines appearing between her brows, she was frowning. I never saw Elsa Frost frowning. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but she quickly looked up to me and apparently realized that I was mustering her intently. The frown was replaced by her smile and the moment was gone, so I swallowed the words down. ,,I... had to go to the restroom. And you?'' I knew she wasn't telling the truth, but I ignored it. I was just happy we had a real conversation.

Elsa and I once were best friends, well Jack, Elsa and I. The three of us were inseparable, we played every day luckily we lived in the same neighborhood. But then time happened and we three grew older. And since Jack and I were 14 and Elsa 15, she just started to hang out lesser with us. I of course asked Jack where Elsa was as he came over without her, but he just said that she was busy with school or had to help at home, but I didn't really believed him. Days passed, months, then years and eventually I adapted to the fact that there were now only Jack and I and of course our other friends, but no Elsa. She and I grew apart, which was kind of sad, we were pretty close, we were like sisters. Now I didn't really know what we were, old friends? acquaintances? ex-best friends? _Ugh, that sounds horrible!_ Anyway, I knew there was a reason, why she shut me out, but I had no clue what it was and maybe I was also too afraid to ask. The thought that Elsa just didn't want to see me, because I was the reason, would have been not easy to stomach.

A giggle brought me out of my thoughts and I just realized that Elsa was still standing there and waiting for an answer. Well now she covered up her mouth with a hand, like she always did, when she was laughing. ''S-Sorry, I got lost in thoughts.'' Blood rushed into my cheeks and I just hoped she didn't notice it. _Great job, now she thinks you're weird._ ''No, no I have to apologize, but you always pout when you're thinking and it's kind of funny, but also adorable.'' Her eyes widened at the last word and her usual pale cheeks went crimson, like she wasn't allowed to say something like that. I just grinned. ''Like that?'' I asked and began to pout. ''Yeah.'' She laughed, cheeks still red and I began to laugh too. It felt so good to laugh with her again, especially because her laugh was so contagious and so melodic, I would recognize it everywhere. After that, we just looked at each other. She mustered me with a soft look, which I only saw, when she looked at her brother, but this look was also a little bit different, I couldn't really tell what it was, but it was a good different. This look, mixed with the warm smile she gave me, just made my heart beating faster.

The school bell and I remembered why I came here in the first place. Elsa seemed also to realize what her actual intentions were, because her smile disappeared quickly and she looked around, everywhere were pupils, leaving their classrooms and filling the hallway with their exited voices. ''Uhm, I have to go.'' The senior turned around and before I could say anything, the crowd already swallowed her. I was left back, dumbfounded. _What did just happen?_

* * *

It was lunch time and I was sitting with my friends at our usual table. We were eight people, Jack, my best friend Rapunzel, her boyfriend Flynn, (actually his name was Eugene, but except from Rapunzel and me, no one knew it),Merida, Tiana, Sven and some guy named Kristoffer or Kristoff. He was new and a friend of Sven and also an huge reindeer fan. While everyone was happily chatting around and eating, I was sitting next to Jack and Rapunzel, which was quite a torture. One always tried to steal my food and the other one can't refuse to talk without gesturing with her hands and nearly knocking over my milk carton. But today, I didn't really pay them attention, my eyes were only caught at one table and at this specific table sat a platinum blond girl, eating her meal. Well, she just poked in it, thoughtfully, while her boyfriend Pitch was sitting next to her, one arm around her shoulder. He talked with the other persons at the table. I didn't really know Pitch, well his actual name was Mitch, but everyone called him Pitch- Black because of his raven-black hair. He seemed like a nice guy. Jack didn't like him very much though. He said, that Pitch was arrogant and only using his sister for popularity. I couldn't imagine that, because popularity is not everything, you know and I just believed in the good in man or something like that.

A move and Elsa suddenly looked up to meet my eyes. I smiled but she, with a frown only looked again at her food. It hurt me more than it should, really. I just thought that things would change, that she would open up to me and we could be even friends, but my expectations were obviously too high. I sighed and looked down on my plate. Nearly everything was gone, just a few crumbs of my sandwich remained. _Great._

''Hey Anna.'' I looked up. Rapunzel, who was now looking at me but actually fighting with Jack over her last chocolate cookie, began to burst out in laugher, as he quickly reached out with his hand and began to tickle the blond. She immediately released the cookie and Jack stuffed the candy into his mouth and pumped up his fist in victory. ''That was not fair Frost!'' Rapunzel whined. Jack just grunted something with his full mouth. I couldn't suppress a giggle, sitting with him at one table could be very rough. ''So what I actually wanted to ask.'' Rapunzel again addressed me. ''We all wanted to go to Arendelles waterfalls tomorrow night, would you join us?''

''It's gonna be awesome, because this time I'm gonna jump in, from one of those cliffs, are you in Flynn?'' Jack yelled excited and outstretched a hand for Flynn to high-five. The black-haired boy smashed his hand with full force against Jack's. ''Totally bro!'' ''No you don't.'' Rapunzel piped up, folding her hands in front of her chest. ''It's too dangerous.'' She said with a strict tone. ''Rapunzel's right, didn't you hear about the boy who jumped from one of those cliffs and landed on a rock, which he couldn't see because it was underwater? He's in a wheelchair now.'' Tiana spoke up, who ended her conversation with Merida. ''But-.'' Flynn began, but was quickly cut off by Rapunzel, who mouthed a warning 'Eugene'.

I looked over to Jack who frowned defeated. ''One day.'' He whispered, more to himself. I again turned to Rapunzel. ''I would love to go with you, but I have to work at the cinema tomorrow, maybe another day?'' ''Oh right, you said that.'' She said and scratched her head. ''Well, then some next time.'' She offered a smile and I smiled back. My eyes wandered again to the table a few feet away from us. Elsa was gone, her food remained untouched. Something was up.

* * *

After school, Jack and I left the massive building and made our way to the parking lots. Students rushed out through the double doors of the school, welcoming the fresh and warm air of summer. Jack and I talked about a new video game, which just released and we stipulated, that we would buy it yet this week, to play it together. As we reached the parking lot he turned to me. ''Where are we gonna do our Game of Thrones session tonight?'' He asked, putting his hands into the pockets of his blue jeans, while his blue eyes mustered me. ''Uhm, well my mother is a little sick and she needs to rest. I think it would be better if we watch it at your place.'' Jack nodded

''Yeah, I think that'll work out. My parents are out of city, so we have the house for ourselves. Well, my sister will be there too, but I'm sure she won't disturb us.'' At the mention of his sister, my mood marred. _Oh right._ ''Jack!'' _Speaking of the devil._ Elsa was sitting in her blue Mini cabrio, sunglasses on and waving over to us. ''Well, I have to go, we see us at eight.'' Jack said with a smile and gave me quick hug. He ran over to the car and swung himself over the door. The whole car shook as he landed in the passenger seat. I could clearly see Elsa rolling her eyes at this action and I also noticed, that she refused to look at me. They drove off, disappearing around the corner. I sighed. _Well at least Game of Thrones tonight_. My mood lightened a little and I placed my board on the street. _And with Jack it of course will be fun like always_.


	2. Chapter 2

''I'm home!'' I yelled after I opened the front door. I abruptly was greeted by my bernese cattle dog Olaf. He tackled me to the ground and distribute his dog drool all over my face. ''No.'' I laughed. ''Please stop.'' With all of my strength I shoved him off of me. ''Thanks for the face wash buddy.'' I said grinning as I began to tickle him behind his ear. ''Hello honey, you're quite early.'' Came my mothers voice from the kitchen. I joined her in the kitchen, she was washing dishes. I made my way to the counter next to hear and leaned against it. ''Yeah, I have a GoT session with Jack tonight , so I hurried on my way home. You know I usually stop at that chocolate shop, but not this time, it was hard but, I made it.'' My mother laughed at that and I gave her a warm smile. ''Anyway, I have enough time to finish my homework earlier.'' I finished. I offered her my help with the dishes, she had to take it easy, due to her sickness.

''Where is dad?'' I asked as we eventually sat later together in the living-room. Homework done and watching together some soap in TV, while she was sewing. ''He's in a meeting, he called me earlier, he said it's gonna be late tonight.'' My eyes were still glued at the TV. ''Oh okay.'' I looked at the clock of my phone. It was time. I stood up walked over to my mother placed a kiss on her cheek, petted Olaf and made my way to our front door. ''Bye mom.'' ''Bye sweetie and be careful.'' She yelled. ''Always''. I yelled back.

* * *

''No! Just no! They can't do that! Jack!'' Jack and I were sitting in his living-room. Well-provided with pizza, cola and other snacks, we were deep in the world of Game of Thrones. As I earlier this evening arrived, Elsa just left at the same time. She rushed past me, so fast that I even could feel a cool wind, which followed her outside. It was always like that. Whenever I was visiting Jack, she tried to keep her distance, as far as possible away from me. It didn't hurt me that much, I was used to it. So I just closed sighing the door and made my way to Jack's room , where said was lying on his bed, playing with his phone.

And now we were here, when just now one of my favorite characters died. ''Well, they did though. It was quite bloody, even for my taste.'' Jack said, before he stuffs another piece of pizza into his mouth or rather black hole. I however was snuggled up between the pillows on the couch, also hugging one of them close to my chest, my last piece of pizza barely touched. ''Did you know that would happen?'' Came my muffled voice as I buried my face in the pillow, while the closing credits rolled over the screen. He swallowed the rest of his pizza down, took a long gulp of his cola and finished with a loud burp. He playfully covered his mouth in shock and shame and widened his eyes. I couldn't suppress a small giggle and threw my pillow at him. He grinned and finally said ''Yeah kind of, Elsa spoilered me, she already read the books.'' _So, she also likes GoT._

''Well then,maybe she can watch it with us, sometime.'' I suggested trying to sound as casually as possible. He frowned and drove his hand through his hair, thinking. A gesture I was very familiar with. He always did that, when I asked to hang out with Elsa or something about her or anything what has to do with her. I couldn't understand why though. ''Is that such a big deal?'' I asked. ''I mean, yeah she surely will say no, but we can try at least, right? Maybe for some crazy reason, She'll say yes.''

''Anna.'' He said softly, soothing my growing frustration. ''I'll ask her, okay?'' ''Fine.'' Came my curt answer. Jack sadly contemplated me, while my eyes were sternly focused on the closing credits and he eventually sighed. He also wasn't very happy about how the friendship of Elsa and me ended, but he either didn't do anything to change it.I knew he would never tolerate a behavior as such as Elsas, but when it comes to his sister, he was always so protective and understanding.

I looked at the clock of my phone, eleven thirty.''It's quite late, I better get going.'' I said, stretching my tired body before I jumped up from the couch. ''Yeah.'' Jack agreed thoughtfully. I turned around to look at him, he was hatching something, I could see it in his look. I put on my shoes, I could ask him what he was planning, but I wanted to avoid a possibly resulting conflict, because I was pretty sure it had something to with Elsa. ''I'll escort you.'' He suggested eventually, as we made our way through the generous decorated corridors,down the stairs, we slid down the stair-rail, to the huge entrance hall. You have to know that the Frost family was pretty rich, to be exact, stinking rich. Surprisingly their children weren't as spoiled as you would think, well, Jack at least. He appreciates to earn his own pocket money, due to that he works in an ice shop near school, so it was filled with students during summer. I wasn't sure how Elsa was ticking, well, how could I, it's not like we were friends anyway.

We reached the front-door ''No thanks, I can care about myself.'' I said and made some kung-fu moves, to emphasize my statement. ''Says the girl who once got lost in the neighborhood.'' He teased ''I was ten, Jack!'' I groaned. ''Yeah ten and you had the orientation of a stick.'' He laughed and I began to pout. He shoved me playfully and I shoved back. We proceeded like that for a few seconds, giggling, yes we're both 17 years old, until I finally opened the front door. His last shove was pretty hard, so I stumbled out on the porch. ''Ey!'' I huffed. ''Sorry, princess.'' He gave back cheerful. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him. Jack waved with a sweet smile. _Idiot._ ''Bye, douchebag.'' I yelled, as I turned around and went down the stairs. ''Bye douchier bag.''

I made my way down the cobbled way of the huge front yard, as headlights approached. It was a black BMW and I guessed it was Pitch's, which came a few meters in front of the high fence of the Frost property, to an halt. A slender figure got out of the car and I recognized the platinum blond braid. Elsa was coming home from a date with Hans. _Wait!_ Elsa was coming home from a date with Hans, I would had to face her in a few seconds, because we would walk on the same path. Shit, I didn't know how to behave. I got quickly nervous, as I came closer. _Well, maybe I should just hide in one of these bushes over there, but if she finds me, that would be quite embarrassing._ Elsa walked around the car to the drivers side _._ The window went down and I gasped in surprise. _What!?_

It wasn't Pitch with whom she was and who drove her home, it was my father. I recognized his angular face and his cleft chin, also his brown, nearly ginger hair. _What is he doing here? And what has he to do with Elsa?_

Without further thoughts, I jumped into one of the nearby bushes and held my breath. What ever was going on, I just sensed that I wasn't supposed to see that. I pricked up my ears to catch what they said. ''So, you know what you have to do?'' The deep voice of my father sounded strict and everything else than friendly. ''Yes, Sir I know.'' Elsa replied, her voice was calm, as if she was used to the harshness of my father. ''And if anything like today will ever happen again, you have to expect consequences. Understood?'' _H_ _e's threatening her?_ A short pause. A sigh from Elsa. ''Understood.'' She pressed out, her voice was shaking.

With that the BMW drove off and Elsa and I were the only persons out here tonight. I heard unsteady steps approaching the cobbled path. She passed my bush and I heard a light * _Plong*_ as she broke down on the ground, sobbing. My heart painfully tightened at the sound and I had to do my best not to jump out and to comfort her. She stood a few minutes like that, crying and sobbing about some for me mysterious reason. Then I heard her body shifting, she stood up. ''Stop crying Elsa, you're a grown woman.'' She whispered to herself. _Oh Elsa._ I nearly couldn't bear seeing her like that, it broke my heart. ''Don't forget, you're doing that for Anna.'' _Wait, what?! For me? What is she doing for me?_ I was about to stand up and to reveal myself, but as I took a look over the entangled branches, I realized she was gone. I stepped on the way, was about to head home and to confront my father. But something caught my eye, something sparkling in the moonlight, was laying on the ground. I came closer. Small pieces of ice covered the cobbled path. As I kneeled down I could see, that they were formed like waterdrops. I took one in my palm. Tears out of ice.

* * *

In that night I was laying awake in my bed. I was bothered by thoughts about my father, what kind of relation he had to Elsa. I couldn't stand the thought that it was because of me. As I earlier arrived at home, my father was already there. I asked him about tonight, but he just said, that he picked Elsa up to drive her home, because she else had to take the bus and he couldn't risk that something happened to her. ''It is very dangerous to be out alone at this time of night, especially for a young lady like Elsa.'' He said and I couldn't believe that it was so easy for him to lie to me. I knew I wouldn't learn more about this whole affair by asking my father, he would always deny it. But I had to get answers. So only one person came into my mind to ask. I grabbed for my phone, but before I could tip anything, I just got a message from an unknown number.

' _We have to talk, meet me tomorrow night eleven o'clock at the ice shop._

 _-Elsa'_


	3. Chapter 3

I looked suspiciously at my display, reading the words over and over again. _Elsa wants to meet me? At night and alone._ Then another thought crossed my mind and I began to type.

' _Are you shitting with me? Sorry dude but I'm not that stupid. Go, fool someone else and let me sleep._ ' I pressed send and tossed my phone on the nightstand, where it landed not very gracefully, but I didn't care. I lied down and stared at my ceiling. I mean, what was this person thinking? That I was that naive? Just following some message, because it was allegedly from Elsa. It could had been anyone, some classmate, who wants to play a trick on me or even some pervert who wanted..., let's not think about what they wanted.

 _Is it that obvious that I yearn so much for Elsa's attention?_ Now that I thought about it, I at least mentioned her once a day and I touted her every lunch break. My eyes widened in realization. _Oh my god, people must think I'm obsessed with her, or even in love..._ Before I could continue this train of thoughts, a buzz broke the silence of my room. I sat up, took my phone, from which the glowing screen illuminated the darkness.

' _I know it's unbelievable, but it's truly me._

- _Elsa'_

Was that person serious? Seemed like they wouldn't give up that fast. Then I had an idea.

' _Can you prove it?'_

With that I putted my phone right next to my pillow and folded my arms behind my head. Minutes passed and my complacency grew. _Ha. They gave_ up. I was about to close my eyes, as my phone made itself felt again. Without hesitation, I grabbed it and looked intensely at the screen.

' _Do you remember, when you had a crush on Aladin and he once invited you home ''to do homework together''? You were super excited, you even talked to me on the phone, the_ whole _walk there. Of course I could only listen, because you stumbled over every word you said without a pause. I tried to assure you that everything would go well and that you just had to be yourself. Well, at this point, neither I nor you knew that he has a monkey obsessed by devil. So during the day, as the two of you did your ''homework'', he eventually left you with the monkey alone in his room, to get you both some drinks. And the animal just attacked you, without any reason of course. As you finally got the beast under control, Aladin came back with your drinks. Let's just say the room was in a different condition as when he left. He saw you, standing in a mess of clothes, displaced furniture, even ripped wallpaper decorated the floor. You were triumphantly holding his beloved monkey above your head, your hair messy and your arms and face covered with scratches. Since that day you both never exchanged any word or even glances._

 _Prove enough?_

 _\- Elsa'_

My mouth hung open. I began to blush furiously, she still knew this story. _How embarrassing._ She was the only person whom I told it , not even Jack or Rapunzel knew this one. _I guess she's telling the truth, this IS Elsa! Wait! This is Elsa! And she wants to meet me!_ Excitement bubbled in my stomach, but faded quickly as I realized that she actually wanted to meet me at night, that was pretty odd. Why at night, why couldn't we meet by day in a cute little cafe or wherever. Then again why should I even meet her, I mean she shut me out, for three long years for some reason she wasn't bothered to tell me. I sighed. She owed me an explanation, which would be the first thing I would ask for tomorrow night. And of course about tonight, the incident with my father.

' _Alright, I'm in.'_

* * *

I tried to suppress a big yawn. The lecture of my english teacher Mr. Warren about Romeo and Juliet just went in one ear and out the other, although english was my favorite subject. I hadn't got much sleep last night, so I just tried not to fall asleep. Rapunzel next to me had an intense discussion with her boyfriend, just how heartbreaking the book was, when both protagonists killed themselves because of their love to each other.

Just as I closed my eyes and drool was about to leave my mouth corner, I heard my name called. ''Hey, Anna.'' It was Rapunzel whispered in my direction. I startled with a grunt and slightly opened my eyes, just to find green big pupils staring expectantly back at me. My view wandered to Eugene, who also waited for me to say something. I stared dumbfounded back. _Did they just asked me something?_

''Uh..uhm, yeah?'' I asked, now more awake. Rapunzel studied me with amusement. ''How was you're GoT session with Jack, I asked.'' I began to stretch as good as I could, I didn't want to steer Mr. Warren's attention on me. ''As always, why are you asking?'' Both of my friends exchanged a brief look, which I couldn't really sort and then looked back at me, both faces worried. ''Did you two got in some fight yesterday? Because he was pretty pissed off this morning.'' Eugene asked.

I cocked my eyebrows. There are two things, just didn't fit together. Jack and the expression pissed off were never phrased in one sentence, never. He didn't even get moodily. So it surprised me even more what could has possibly made him that upset. ''What do you mean with 'pissed off'?'' I questioned and my hand found it's way to on of my braids. ''Well, he just went past me in the hallways, ignored my calls after him and shoved students roughly away to get to his class. I never witnessed something like that from him.'' Eugene told seriously and looked down at his notebook. ''Maybe you should talk to him Anna, find out what's exactly his problem.'' Rapunzel suggested and fumbled with a stray of hair, which wound it's way in her face. I wrapped my braid around my finger in thoughts. _When I left, he was in a good mood I guess, so something happened when I was gone. Maybe he got in a fight with Elsa?_ ''Yeah, I'll talk to him.''

* * *

I rushed through the nearly empty hallways. After Jack didn't show up in math and also obviously refused to come to lunchtime, it was my mission to find out what was exactly going on. His sister however sat at her usual table with Pitch and her friends. She was surprisingly in a good mood, chatting with the others at her table, as if yesterday never happened. Her eyes now and then darted briefly to our table and for a short moment concern showed up on her features, but quickly disappeared as she turned back to her friends. She obviously also noticed the absence of her brother.

I stopped in front of the restroom for boys. _Mhh I can give it a try._ I knocked at the door to make myself noticeable. After a moment in which I received no answer, I slowly pushed the door open and well, the view I got, was much better than I expected. I scanned all stalls, but no Jack was found. I checked my phone for any answers on my messages to him, but there were none and I also had to note in frustration, that I hadn't much time left. I left the restroom and shut the door with a huff. I looked everywhere, in the library, on the parking lot, his motorcycle was there, so he had to be here. I looked in every room, which wasn't locked and even in the basement of the school, which usually wasn't allowed to enter.

Suddenly an idea crossed my mind. _Of course!_ I facepalmed.

He had to be on the roof. We often sneaked there during lunchtime, to eat our lunch together and to observe the view over Arendelle and the coast. You had to know that Arendelle was a pretty small town, you even wouldn't found it on a map if you tried. It was a coastal town which was surrounded by many forests. It wasn't a big city with malls or thousand of cinemas and shops, but it still had it's charm with the old buildings and the beautiful nature. And of course it was my home.

I hurried through the dark staircase, sometimes slipping and almost falling. But I arrived unharmed at the door, which led to the rooftop. With all of my strength, I pushed the heavy door open. Only to freeze in my movement, as a familiar voice reached my ears. It was Jack and he was obviously talking to someone. Well, this someone didn't answered, so I guessed he was talking on his phone. I really didn't want to eavesdrop, but the topic of the conversation just caught my interest ''No, listen. She came home with bruises...'' He was really in exasperation.''...I know he's doing this to protect his daughter, but he's going too far.'' I heard him walking a few steps away, so I had to open the door further to understand what he was saying.''We have to do something about it, I don't think I can -.'' A loud creak was heard from the door and Jack stopped mid-sentence. _Shit._ I quickly slipped back into the staircase and raced as fast as I could back to the hallway. With who was he talking and about what were their conversation? I couldn't believe it, I never saw Jack like this and we knew each other since we were little.

I rushed behind the next corner, as at the same time the door to the staircase got teared open. I dared a look around the corner, only to see Jack throwing his head feverishly to the left and then to the right. He eventually ran off, luckily not in my direction. A sigh of relief escaped my lips, as I slipped along the wall down to sit on the floor. A frown made it's way on my face. I heard the roaring of a motorcycle in the distance.

 _Why is everyone hiding things?_

* * *

Later that day I got finally a message from Jack, in which he wrote, that he didn't feel very well and left school earlier. I offered to come over and to bring him his homework. But he refused and wrote, that he still didn't feel better. I worried my lower lip as I looked at the display. _Should I confront him with today? Maybe it isn't about what I think it is._ If it would be something about me, Jack of all people would tell me. I was pretty sure of it. So I decided to trust him and to let it go. He would tell me when he was ready. I looked at my clock. It was six o'clock, four and a half hour until my and Elsa's appointment. I had to admit I was super excited. I didn't even know how to endure work, I was pretty sure that time would of course move slowly as fuck.

After I prepared myself for work, I called my father on his business trip, which he started this morning. I always called him every evening when he was on a trip, to tell him how my day was and what I was going to do this week, the usual. Well this evening was different, as we bid our goodbyes, he again asked me about yesterday night, if I would still think about it, I found that pretty odd. I told him I didn't and he assured me that I shouldn't worry about it. Well, of course it did the opposite effect, but I carried it off well.

Just as I expected, time at work crawled like a snail and at eleven I left exhausted the cinema and went to my car. I internal debated with myself if I just should drive directly to the ice-shop or if I should change clothes first. I decided for the latter and made my way home.

After twenty minutes I arrived at the agreed place, turned off my car and looked around. The ice-shop was quiet new,it was painted in bright colors and at the rooftop was a big ice-cream crone mounted. It was quite outstanding next to the old buildings. The shop belonged to a burly, tall man, who's name was Oaken. One year ago he came from a bigger city to Arendelle and brought his ice specialities along. The business went according to Jack pretty well, so I think Oaken was really happy about his new life here, no rivalry and the sea before the door.

I suddenly noticed a movement out of the corner of my eye. A figure with a dark hoddy appeared in front of the shop and I slowly got out of my car. It seemed like the person didn't notice my presence yet, so I came slowly closer. ''Elsa?'' I called unsure. The figure turned abruptly around and I barely made the familiar, pale features of the girl out, but they also looked terrified. ''Anna? You actually came!'' After she recognized me, her expression changed into a big relieved smile and her eyes brightened out of pure happiness to see me. I couldn't help but to smile too and before I knew it I found myself in a tight embrace. Two slender arms were slung around my neck, my face began to heat up, but I eventually wrapped my arms around her waist. We stayed like this for a few seconds, the crashing waves in the distance and our breathes were the only things I heard. I took a deep breath and inhaled her familiar mint sent _,_ which I missed so much, just like the girl in my arms.

We eventually broke away from each other, I immediately missed the contact. ''I'm so happy you came.'' She took a few steps back and looked to the ground. ''I actually thought you wouldn't show up, because you know... .'' She looked back up, eyes filled with guilt. ''Yeah, I thought that too. But well, here I am.'' She almost got me with her look, but I told myself to stay strong, she's not getting to me that easy. She unlocked the double doors of the ice shop and we sat at one of the many tables, each opposite from the other. The moon , which threw his light through the large windows, just gave enough light to see Elsa's face. She bit her lower lip, worry visible on her features. ''I wanted to meet you, because I want to say that I'm sorry. I'm for shutting you out, I'm sorry for ignoring your messages and your letters, besides I read them all and they were wonderful.'' She paused and watched me, waiting for any reaction, but my face remained unmoved. She continued.'' There is a reason why I did so, but I ca-.''

''Why?'' I bursted out, surprised how fragile and desperate my voice sounded. ''What?'' Elsa asked with wide eyes. She knew what I meant. ''Why did you shut me out, I want to know it.'' My eyes bored into hers and she wrapped her arms protectively around her middle. ''I-I can't Anna, I-.'' ''No.'' I interrupted sternly. ''I don't want to hear that, just tell me why, you owe me this!'' Elsa gave me a pleading look, but I refused to get weak, instead I looked away. _Stay strong!_ I heard a sigh in frustration and just when I thought she would stand up and go, letting me staying in the dark once more, she spoke up again.

''Fine, I'll tell you.'' I looked at her, her expression was much colder and she gazed into the distance. ''When I was 16 I got really sick Anna.'' She looked for a brief moment down at her hands '' It was a very rare disease and very dangerous too.'' She clenched her hands in fists, as she closed her eyes in pain. ''I gave this disease to someone and they died. They just died and I couldn't do anything about it.'' Her voice shook and I instantly regretted that I pushed her, but I had no idea. If I had known that... . ''Elsa, you don't have-.'' She suddenly opened her eyes again and gave me hard, pained look.

''No! I'm not finished yet.'' I obeyed, but I took one of her hands on the table to comfort her. She gave me a grateful glance and continued, her voice now much stronger. '' I got into medical care, where I managed to take control over my sickness, until it vanished completely. Do you remember when I sometimes wasn't at home, as you came to visit Jack?'' I nodded. ''Well, during that time I was at the hospital, but when I was at home, I was forbidden to leave my room. I wasn't even allowed to see Jack, that was very hard. But not seeing you was hard too. I spent the whole day watching you two talking and laughing in the garden and I always wished to be there too, but I couldn't.'' She sighed grief-stricken.

''Oh Elsa.'' I breathed, stood up, walked around the table, sat myself next to her and took her in a warm embrace. She first flinched back, but eventually buried her face in the crock of my neck, cold tears were rolling silently down my collarbone. I rested my chin on her head. We stayed like this for, I didn't really know for how long, when a thought suddenly hit me. I lifted my head and looked down at her.

''Why didn't you let me in again?'' ''What?'' She asked and straightened herself. ''You said your disease healed, so why were you still shutting me out?'' She looked caught and I knew it was hard for her, but I had to know the whole truth. ''Just tell me Elsa, I have to know it.'' She looked at her hands again and whispered with a mixture of anger and shame. ''You're father told me to stay away from you, he thinks I am still sick and that I would kill you. So if you wonder why I wanted to meet you at night, you now know the reason.'' I was speechless. So that was what they were talking about yesterday night. My father thought that Elsa would kill me if we came in any contact. But why would he do that, I mean she is obviously not sick. ''Actually, I am not allowed to tell you that, but well you asked and like you said I owed you.'' Elsa added and laughed bitterly.

I met her eyes, grief and regret were swimming in them and still this coldness from earlier. ''I don't care what my father says. I'm almost 18 and you actually are, so he can't tell me or anyone else what to do and what not.'' I took both of her hands, they were ice-cold, and looked her in the eyes, teal met blue. ''Elsa, I want us to be friends again, I want to spent time with you again, like when we were younger.'' I waited hopefully for a response. The moon illuminated the dark ice shop and I could see how her expression went from uncertainy to hopelessness and then to fear. What was she so afraid of? Of my father? Maybe my father was strict and spoke kind of rough to her, but he would never hurt a fly. I squeezed reassuring her hands. She looked down at them and after a moment her uncertainty was replaced with determination and a lopsided smile, which made my heart flutter _Wait!What?Flutter?_ appeared on her face, as she looked back up to me. She intertwined our fingers and whispered ''I want that too.'' I smiled back.

At this point I wanted that night to never end.

 **Seems like we unwrapped the secret why Elsa kept her distance towards Anna. Or maybe not? *wink**wink* But hey, they are back together, so time for some fluffily fluff C:**


End file.
